


High on you

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Back from a mission, Flynn and Lucy drink and Lucy might have had a bit too much.





	High on you

**Author's Note:**

> H is for high.

Her giggles were a delight to hear, he couldn’t help but smile at the sound of them. He didn’t get to see her relaxed like that very often.

“What?” Lucy asked when she caught him staring for a bit too long.

“You look wonderful, calm like that” there was no reason to not say it.

Her smile grew, but she avoided his eyes for an instant and her cheeks got a little pink. She took the bottle from his hand, getting herself another good sip of the vodka.

“You’re indulging today” he observed.

“I’m fine, it’s not like I’m having eight glasses per day every day”

“No, it’s not, but what about slowing down a bit” Garcia tried, taking the bottle from her hands, “Are you okay?”

She paused, “What did you think of that girl today? Sofia?”

The question surprised him, but he humored her, “Sofia? Well, she was smart, I’m glad she was on our side”

“She liked you, like really liked you”

“She did?”

Lucy nodded as only a drunk person can nod. “And don’t play dumb on me, you know she did”

Flynn raised an eyebrow, then sensed something falling into place, “Lucy… Are you jealous?”

She laughed. Straight out laughed. Almost nervously, actually.

“No…” she squealed and he smirked widely, felt the urge to kiss her jealousy away, but decided to just wait for her to get back to herself.

“You do realize I don’t mind if you are, right?” 

She shrugged, “I’m not jealous”

“So if for some reason I decide to find her, Sofia, in the past, you wouldn’t mind?”

Her expression changed, suddenly her mood for laughing and giggling was gone, “You can’t leave the team”

“I wouldn’t, I was thinking about when this is all over. You do know it has to end someday, right?”

She shifted in her seat, glancing away from him, “It’s none of my business who you date”

Flynn felt the urge to kiss her back into giggles as he watched the back of her neck.

Preston caught him watching her as she turned back to him “But you’re my partner now and I want you in the team, so, for now, you’re mine… As in my partner”, she was quick to add, but he just smiled.

Flynn pulled her by the waist into a hug, kissed the side of her head, making his drunk Lucy a bit lost for a moment, “Sophia is a very intelligent woman and a pretty one too, but I tend to like petite, strong and intelligent women from my time more than any woman from the past”

“I’m not petite, you are the one who is a tree” she protested but didn’t fight his embrace, allowing him to keep her close to his chest. She tensed a little, “Was Lorena like her? Like Sophia?”

“No,... I think there wasn’t ever someone like Lorena, she was very…  _ suis generis _ … You’re too, but from, like, another perspective”

“What do you mean?” she frowned.

“Lorena was playful and sweet, while also managing to be strong and firm. She could read you like a book and understand you very easily and she would never use it against you, even if you were an enemy, but still, it would not be the wisest thing to be on her bad side”

Lucy thought about that for a moment and decided that she was disappointed she never got the chance to meet Lorena.

Flynn kissed the top of her head and held her closer, “Sophia was great, but she was nothing like the women I love”

Even in her drunkness, the historian felt his admission, however, the ease with which he talked about it wasn’t leaving a room for discussion. It was a stated fact and he seemed to be at peace with it.

She held him back, “I’m tired”

He smiled, “Well, let’s get you to sleep, then”

There was a moment. “Flynn” she tried.

“It’s alright, Lucy” he kissed her head once more, “We’ll talk about it another day”

“But…”

“Lucy, I’m okay with it, really. My job is to keep you safe, keeping you safe and happy will not be a burden at all. I’m here for you if you want me”

Sometimes she got jealous of how emotionally organized he could be. “Can you stay with me tonight?” she tried.

“Sure,” he said.

They laid down on her bed. The one from this bunker being bigger than the one from the old one, which didn’t help much but was already much better.

“Good night, Flynn”

“Good night, Lucy”


End file.
